TruthSeekers
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: Sorcha, a S.H.I.E.L.D trainee, is also a mutant. When Loki arrives on Earth, and hijacks Clint Barton, her mentor, Sorcha promises to get him back... by any means is is New York in Sorcha's words.


"Why did you call me here, sir?" I asked, staring at Director Fury. "They want to know what happened in your words, Sorcha." I groaned, the Council was a pain to deal with, and I wasn't in a good mood. "Fine… But I get to tell them in MY own words." I warned a smirk growing as I spoke. It was Fury's turn to groan, knowing exactly what I meant. "Don't make them too mad." "Fine, fine."

I walked into the room, and stared at the Council, silently. "Hello." I greeted, silently cursing them out. "What?" I questioned, fighting not to glare at them.. "Miss MacClaren! What happened in New York?" The Council woman demanded, harshly. "AH, I see." I sighed, and grinned.

"Well, what happened was…"

_I raced towards Coulson, wondering what he wanted this time. "Coulson! What's gone wrong this time?" I questioned, curiously. "We had a… visitor." "Visitor?" I demanded, wanting answers. "Fury called in every agent not working rescue." Coulson continued, and my jaw dropped. "What did this… visitor take to warrant THAT?!" my brother asked, having somehow sensed my churning thoughts. 'What's wrong?' Evan, one of my teammates, asked, and I sighed, 'Not sure yet.' Turning back to Coulson, I asked him who the visitor was, and what they took. He sighed, and muttered, "You wouldn't like this." He was right. _

"_LOKI?! How the Hel did he get in, kill several agents, AND steal the Tesseract?!" I hissed, ignoring the looks from the boys. True, I often used Norse names for things, but honestly? The boys should have been used to it; I said Helhem, Niflheim, and Hel a lot. I had no idea why, but I hoped to figure out why someday. _

"_Is Fury assembling his team?" Conri asked, and Coulson nodded in confirmation. "Who's on the team?" Connor asked, speaking up for the first time. "Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Widow, and hopefully, Hawkeye." "Wait… hopefully? Did something happen to him?" I asked, now glaring at Coulson (who didn't deserve it, but if my mentor was hurt or dead… well, I'm not responsible for my actions) Of course, with Coulson being Coulson, he just met my glare evenly as he replied, "Hawkeye was compromised by an extra-terrestrial called Loki." _

"Loki_? Seriously?"_

"_You met Thor; are you having trouble believing that the Norse God of Lies hijacked some of SHIELD's finest?" came Coulson's reply._

"_No. But I always thought Loki was more the type to turn New York into an ice-cream sundae, not … Wait, how'd he get Clint to join him, anyway?"_

"_He used a scepter." _

_A pause, then Conri asked quietly, "Why'd he take Hawkeye?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_DAMN IT, COULSON!" I yelled, annoyed._

"_Sorcha, please try to calm down." Connor started, and Evan picked up wit: "We don't want a repeat of last time." The boys seemed to deflate as they remembered, and I sighed._

"_That was a mistake; I've told you all that."_

"_We're here." Coulson announced, and I started, and then groaned._

"_Not __**that**__! Anything but __**that**__!" _

"_It's not that bad…" Conri tried to reassure me, but I shook my head._

"_The last time I was on it, I was used as target practice!" I cried, distressed._

_It was true: a good majority of the junior agents had decided to get their 'revenge' by using me as a target. I shrugged, if they were on this time, they'd get pranked… hard._

"_Is anyone here yet?" _

"_Yes. I came with Steve Rodgers, and then got you all."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_Doctor Banner is here."_

"_No one else?"_

_A shake of the head, and I grinned. _Let the pranking begin!_ I thought, and asked, "So… when can we meet the Captain?"_

"_Soon." Coulson replied_, _and we all groaned._

"_REALLY, COULSON?!" Connor yelled, followed by Evan's grumble of "Debriefing… Gotta hate it…" The rest of us just nodded, we all hated debriefing with a passion._

"_Mr. Coulson?" A new voice asked, and Conri jumped. I couldn't help it: I started laughing at my brother._

"_What are children doing here?"_

"_Captain! These are Sorcha and Conri MacClaren, and Connor and Evan DiPasquale."_

_I felt an elbow in my ribs, and a whisper of, "Fanboy alert!" from Connor._

"_No kidding." I murmured back, and politely greeted the man._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Captain."_

"_Anyways, Captain, I need to find the bastard who hijacked my mentor." I excused myself, and left quickly._

"_I will find you, Loki. If I have to, I will kill you." I growled, staring at my mentor's picture. I'd taken it a year ago, one day after Thor left._

Flashback 

"Clint! Come on, the faster we debrief, the faster we can train!" I called to my mentor, who laughed.

"All right, relax." He laughed, and called, "Sorcha… watch out for the-" WHAM!

"Owww… why does this always happen to me?" I wailed, and heard Clint laughing behind me.

"Clint…" I mock- cried, and heard my mentor's footsteps.

"Come on, Sorcha."

"All right, but I want a picture afterwards." I yelled over my shoulder, running away, Clint sighing behind me.

"_Did you find out where he is?!" I demanded, and Coulson nodded. _

"_Where?"_

"_Stuttgart, Germany."_

"_Can I- "_

"_No." Fury interrupted. I just glared._

"_My mentor is with him, Director! If anyone has any reason to go, it should be me!"_

"_Still a no." _

_I growled, I really hated being treated like a babe. I would go, no matter what rules I had to break. (Not that rules had ever stopped me, but that's besides the point.) _

_I stormed through the Helicarrier, eyes alight. Agents backed off, but I didn't pay attention. I was on a mission, and I was going to complete it._

_Soon, I stood in front of Loki._

"_You don't look like much."_

"_Trying to convince me to not do this?"_

"_No. I'm here to tell you that I will make your life a living Hel if you don't release my mentor." I corrected, smirking._

"_And how is a child supposed to do that?"_

_The smirk grew larger._

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_I'm not going to release him."_

_I closed my eyes. _

"_Then you asked for it." I hissed, and walked out, ignoring the yell of, "Return here at once, mortal!"_

_Oh, I knew of his titles: Silvertounge and Liesmith, among others._

"_You think yourself a liar, Laufeyson?" I whispered, smiling._

"_Meet the one who lies better." _

_When I returned to the debriefing room, I was smirking, and saw my friends shiver._

"_Who pissed you off?"_

"_Loki."_

"_Is it sad that I feel bad for him?" Conri posed the question to the room at large, and I saw several people shake their heads._

"_Conri…" I snarled, hands clenched into fists. I was furious, so I shoved my chair back, and left._

_Several hours after Clint was restored, I stood in the Quinjet, bow at the ready. I leaped out, alongside Clint, Natasha, and Steve, and growled, "This is for Coulson, you bastard."_

_In the end, Tony went through the portal, and survived. We captured Loki, and went our own separate ways after Thor and Loki returned to Asgard. I mourned Phil Coulson in my own way, writing 'He was the bravest man I met.' Even now, I think that about him._

"Thank you Miss MacClaren. You may leave." The Councilwoman said, dismissing me, and I nodded, and left, not really caring one tad bit about what anyone thought about me.


End file.
